We Can't Lose Her
by kitten195
Summary: Caylee is Sam and Dean's 13 year old sister, and they love her to death. But what will happen when she gets sick, deathly sick. How will they cope with losing their sister, will they have to?
1. Chapter 1

We Can't Lose Her

Caylee wasn't feeling well. She wasn't feeling well at all. After being on the road for over three weeks straight, eating nothing but fast food and barely getting any sleep in the cramped car, was wearing down her fourteen-year-old body. She was cold, had both a headache, that could be contributed to Dean's music, and a stomache ache, and to top it all off she thought she was getting the watery taste in her mouth that told her she was gonna vomit. Caylee wanted to ask her two older brothers, who were in the car with her, if they could stop at a motel for the night, but decided against it. She knew her brothers were going through a really rough time right now, so she didn't want to feel like a burden right now, She had no where else to go.

It was three weeks since their father died. Dean was taking it the hardest. Sure Sam was broken up about it, but Dean was shattered. His father, his hero, was gone. Hell, he probably sold his soul so Dean could live. While Sam has been trying to comfort him and try and make him feel better, Caylee felt like she was an outsider. She didn't want to feel that way, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but have this worry that they didn't want her around anymore. Even though they were sibilings (no half sibilings, she reminded herself) she didn't want them to think of her as an obligation. She would hate that. She cared about John too but not once did her brothers ask her if she was ok.

I suppose she didn't need to be asked, because she already knew the answer. Yes, she was ok. She was fine. John was her father and all, but she wasn't raised by him. She was raised by her mother. That was HER hero. The person that read her bedtime stories every night. The person that would play with her after work, even though she knew she was exhausted. The person who worked her butt off day and night to give Caylee a home and nice things. The one that would come running if she was needed. HER hero died six months ago.

So she decided to suck it up and closed her eyes, hoping to get some much needed sleep. She fell asleep to the hum of the impala.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She awoke in a coughing fit. She sat upright and leaned forward in an attempt to get some air in her lungs. She noted it was dark. That means she must have slept at least a couple of hours. It wasn't helping. She was still coughing to the point where it hurt.

Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror as Sam turned his head at the sound of their baby sister hacking away in the backseat. Dean, still hurting at the pain of his dad's death, played it off as something going down the wrong pipe.

" Caylee, you got a hair ball?" he said with a small smirk.

Apparedentally he didn't notice her going cherry red in the face from the lack of oxygen, but Sam sure did.

"Dean, stop the car now!!!" he said a little too abrupt, because the car came to a sudden stop on the side of the road. Sam was out of the car and sliding into the backseat where Caylee has been living for the better part of the month. He placed on hand on her back and started firmly patting in an effort to unlodge whatever was choking his baby sis.

Dean who was still pretty damn clueless up to that point, toook one look at Caylee's face and Sam's frantic attempt to help her and he was out of the car and staking his place on the other side of his sisters convulsing body, completly at a loss at what he could do, so he simply started running his fingers through her hair, letting Sam be the one freaking out trying to get her to tell him what was wrong.

The last few minutes have been a complete blur to Caylee. One minute they were driving to their next hunt and the next the car was stopped and Sam and Dean were next to her. She wanted to tell them she couldn't stop, but she couldn't get it out between the constant coughing. Her heart started racing when she detected the unmistakable ironny taste of blood and it sent a single shiver down her back when she felt her hand, that was currently covering her mouth, get wet in what she was positive was her blood.

She suddenly felt really dizzy, and the entire world around her seemed to go blurry. She took her free arm and tugged on the jacket of the person sitting next to her. She didn't know that person was Dean. All she knew was that she managed to pull her hand away from her mouth to show that person that something was wrong.

They got the message all right. Sam and Dean both gasped at the amount of blood covering their sister's hand and looked in shock at one another until Sam broke out of the trance and knew they had to act fast.

"Dean, we need to get to the nearest hospital now!!" he said while trying to catch the blood she was throwing up.

Dean didn't waste anymore time, before he was behind the wheel of his car and was speeding away to the hospital he noted in the last town. Thankful it was only about fifteen minutes away. He pressed down further on the accelerator and decided they would make it there in seven. Screw the law, his baby sister was in trouble.

Sam remained in the back seat with Caylee trying to catch the blood coming from her mouth, while whispering words of encouragement and love into her ear. His heart plummeted when her felt her go limp in his arms. 'No' he thought, 'Not now, not with Caylee'. 


	2. Discovery

When they made it to the emergency room in six minutes flat, it was the scariest six minutes of the two Winchester brothers lives. They didin't know what was wrong, all they knew was that their baby sister was in serious trouble. So when they pulled up in front of the emergency room's sliding glass doors, Dean ran in the building yelling for help while Sam carefully got Caylee and himself out of the backseat of the impala. Dean came rushing back out in ten seconds flat with a doctor and two nurses with a gurney at his heels. Sam would have laughed at how fast Dean seemed to have intimidated three people into compliance if not for the unconscious state of his sister. As soon as the bed was in front of Sam, he reluctantly layed her on the matress. Without a pause, at the doctors command the nursed began wheeling Caylee's lifeless body through the doors of ER, while the doctor was assessing the injuries. Sam and Dean were not far behind.

As soon as they entered the hospital, the group made a sharp turn down a long sterile hallway. There they were met by both a mix of doctors and nurses. They were yelling out blood pressure and heart rate and if she was breathing on her own. Sam and Dean weren't paying any attention to the commotion around them, all they seemed to do was keep their eyes glued to the pale face of tless their sister that was fine less then two hours ago. Now they were in the emergency room for Caylee spitting up blood. As they reached a corridoor they were stopped by two orderlies. After being handed forms to fill out and being directed to the now empty waiting room, they turned and went through the doors that the Winchester brothers were directed not to go.

Sam sat down in a huff. He would have hid his face with his hands, but they were covered with Caylee's blood. He should probably find a bathroom to clean himself up but he couldn't seem to gather up the energy to even stand, let alone to hunt down a restroom. He couldn't believe the turn of events in the last thirty minutes. Caylee was to be ok, he can't lose her. She is his baby sister. Sure, they only knew each other for roughly a year when their dad told them that Sam wasn't the youngest in the family, but that doesn't matter. In the last year he was grown to love her as much as his hero, Dean. He loves her so much. He loves the way she laughs when she's trying to hide it, the way she whines and complains about whenever she doesn't get her way. She loves to argue and never backs away from a fight. There has been a lot less of that lately. Since they received the news that Brenda, her mom, was close to death in her hometown. Due to cancer. SHIT!!!

"Dean," he screeched a little louder then necessary, due to Dean abruptly stopping his pacing back and forth in front of him, and turning to face his little brother.

"What," Dean croaked out. A trained eye like himself could see that he was trying to fight back his tears that threatened to down his worried face. Sam took a deep breathe before he uttered out one word that neither brother wanted to hear right now.

"Brenda," Sam whispered, hoping Dean would get the message without Sam actually having to say the word 'Cancer'.

Dean's eyes narrowed at him signifigantly while furociously shaking his head back and forth in a cross between desperation and denial.

"No, don't you dare say that, don't you even think that. She can't have.." his voice cracked for a moment, and had Dean turning away to finish. "Just don't. Please," the please was too much for Sam and had him bowinghis head while tears pooled in his eyes. Neither of them spoke again. Both two wrapped up in their own thoughts, memories, and worries to say anything else. They just sat side be side, silently praying for the best.

After about four hours, a doctor came quietly entered the waiting room with a solomn expression on his face. Both Sam and Dean were on their feet and in front of the doctor before he even had a chance to call them.

' They both have these completely heartbroken looks of nervous anticipation written all over their young faces. I really hate this part of my job,' the doctor spoke silently to himself.

"I suppose you two are the family of Caylee Winchester?" he started.

The taller one only nodded his head as if he couldn't do much else while the shorter one cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, we are. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. Caylee is our sister," he stated with a fair amount of grief in his tone of voice.

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Winchester. Are your parents coming?" he questioned. He didn't want to tell them this until their gardians are here. He caught the look of despair in both of their eyes and immediately wished that he hadn't of opened his trap.

"No sir," Sam replied. "You see, we had the same father and different mothers. Her mother died last year and our father died just a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," the doctor said, dropping his eyes momentarily, then bringing them back up to see them both noddign their heads in aknowledgment. "Ok, I'm the main doctor that is working on Caylee. When she was admitted she was coughing up blood. At first we thought it was internal bleeding, but we managed to rule that out. So we took some blood samples," he paused for a moment, sending a silent prayer up to the heavens for guidance and a right choice of words. "The test results came back. I am so very sorry to have to tell you this. Your sister has brain cancer," he finally got out.

Sam and Dean were in shock. All thery seemed to hear was Caylee and Cancer and all the rest was a blur. Dean's heart seemed to drop and Sam lost some control of his breathing. They couldn't comprehend it. 'It couldn't be true.' 'The doctor was lying.' 'Please God, not Caylee.' 'This can't be happening.' were all circulating around in their heads.  
Their baby sister was gonna die! 


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor didn't know what else to do. He decided to pick a spot on the filthy-looking carpet and stare for a few moments. He hated telling people things like this. This wasn't what he became a doctor for. He wanted to help peopel, provde comfort, not this. When he risked looking up again he noticed that the taller man's breathing was eratic. He was having a panic attack. They happen all the time in cases like this. The doctor in him immediately sprung out without even thinking about it.

"Whoa, sir are you alright," he asked while reaching out a hand to him and was easing him back into a chair that was luckily only a few feet away. He knew what the answer would be, but he needed the man to give him some recognition.

Him speaking brought the other, Dean, out of his trance. Dean was on the other side of Sam before he knew it. He was presently checking Sam's pulse when Dean started speaking.

"Hey, Sam come on. Breathe. I need you here, Caylee needs you here. Your not helping anybody if you pass out on us, saquach," he tried to chuckle, but it came out as a sob, and had Dean coughing awkwardly. Both the doctor and Sam looked at him and saw the unshed tears shining in his eyes.

Apon Dean's arrival at Sam's side, his pulse was down and his breathing was returning to normal. That was a good sign. They must really be a close bunch, the doctor mused.

Once he was happy with Sam's breathing and Dean's color in his face, he decided to continue.

"Guys, about Caylee," he started. He wanted to get back on the subject subtly. Both pairs of eyes immediately came back ot him, but he forced himself not to look away and show signs of distress. He couldn't afford to get attached to patients, it would cloud his judgement.

" What's wrong with her Doc," Dean's soft voice met his ears and broke his heart along with it. This was gonna kill them and him before he could finish.

" As I said, she has a hereditory form of brain cancer. From the tests I would say it would be about five months along. It wouldn't have showed itself until about the third month. Thats when it was large enough to press against the skull and the brain. It would have caused headaches, lack of appetite, she could have been sore, or have trouble sleeping," he needed to get as much information as possible to help in treat Caylee.

Dean and Sam looked at each other breifly and then back at the doctor. Sam spoke.

"Yah, she's been getting these really bad headaches lately. She also hasn't been eating as much, but we just thought it was because we were in the car all the time. We were on a road trip," he put in apon the doctor's quizzical glance.

The doctor quickly took down the details on his chart before setting it aside again.

"I'm afraid that her headaches will only increase, which will bring extreme pain, but I can always prescribe a pain killer so that it will take the edge away. She was admitted because she was coughing up blood. Now, that can be contributed to the pressure on her brain. We can give her medication for that daily, but it has to be administered in needle form. Boys, from the tests that my team took, our conclusion is that the type of cancer is terminal. There are some treatments, chemotherapy and radiotherapy, but that can only prolong her life for a matter of months. Without treatment, she most likely won't make it past four months," he said regretfully.

Sam let out something related to a stangled sob, which was tried and failed miserably to be covered up with a soft cough. Dean heard it, but couldn't look at his brother right then. Instead he just nodded slightly. All three of them stayed quiet for a while before Dean spoke up.

"We want to see her," he requested urgently. He needed to know that she was fine for now with his own two eyes.

The doctor just simply nodded his head and gestured for them to follow him. 


End file.
